Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ \dfrac{1}{2} \times -0.5 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{1}{2} \times 100\% = 50\%$ $ -0.5 \times 100\% = -50\%$ Now we have: $ 50\% \times -50\% = {?} $ $ 50\% \times -50\% = -25 \% $